Clan Gothteng
Gothteng is a small krogan clan based on Tuchanka's northernmost continent, known for its long tradition of what by krogan standards would qualify as intellectual pursuits. During the Krogan Rebellions, Gothteng was responsible for the creation of a large number of krogan biotics. While the surgical procedure to create a biotic frequently resulted in the death of the subject, clan Gothteng's surgeons maintained a much higher rate of success than others. After the deployment of the genophage, clan Gothteng continued to operate on their own members, sacrificing their numbers to gain a reputation as powerful biotics and contributing greatly to the development of krogan battlemasters. The prevalance of Gothteng warlords on post-Rebellion Tuchanka eventually led to an alliance of nearby clans against them. In what became known as the Northern Rebellion, clan Gothteng fought their opponents to a standstill until the balance was tipped by the arrival of southern mercenaries under the command of Tugorc Nurg. The final battle of the Northern Rebellion was fought at the base of the mountain known as Tel Shalok, and was a severe defeat for the Gothteng, who fled into a series of ancient tunnels beneath their ancestral homeland. Clan Dinroth, which took the heaviest casualties, made an undisputed claim to the former Gothteng territory which had been largely devastated by the war. As clan Dinroth settled into former Gothteng lands, an emissary from the remaining Gothteng emerged from the tunnels and negotiated peace. While initially predicated on the threat of collapsing the tunnels and destroying both clans, the peace between Dinroth and Gothteng quickly grew into a symbiotic relationship, and the two clans have been close allies ever since. The Reaper War and Aftermath During the Reaper War, the Gothteng-Dinroth Alliance contributed troops to multiple offensives, including the delivery of nuclear weapons to Palaven. The wartime revelation that the Gothteng had been stockpiling weapons forbidden to the krogan under Council law came as little or no surprise to the other krogan, many of which would have done the same given the opportunity. In the aftermath of the war, most of these restrictions were lifted and legal action was not pursued. The weakening of most krogan clans during the war alllowed the Gothteng-Dinroth Alliance, no longer outnumbered heavily by their rivals, to take a more prominent role in Tuchanka’s political circles. In partnership with Corel Heavy Industries, they spearheaded the construction of the first two orbital shipyards above Tuchanka since the Krogan Rebellions. These efforts were only mildly inconvenienced by a short war with the Republic of Ghurst, which while never escalating beyond border skirmishes nevertheless resulted in combined casualties of nearly one million warriors. The Gothteng-Dinroth Alliance claimed victory after two months and their claim is widely regarded as accurate, though territorial gains were minimal, the Republic of Ghurst losing only 68 miles of territory along the border. Despite or perhaps because of the war, the Alliance’s influence continued to grow, and the completion of the orbital shipyards (named after Shiagur and Kherat) only enhances their visibility. Given their history of aggression towards both other species and their krogan neighbors, as well as the clear but unprosecuted violations of Council law, the Alliance is looked upon by most krogan with a mixture of respect and distaste, while the opinion among other species is almost universally that the Gothteng-Dinroth warrant careful observation. Members Gothteng Shahv Gothteng Vedix Category:Culture Category:Krogan Category:Krogan Clans